Shimmering Sonatain
by YoungCynicalMiMi
Summary: Five years ago the Gundams were destroied and peace was restored to all the nations...or so they thought. It is After Colony 201 and a new threat has crossed the borders with an army twice the size of all the Gundam pilots enemies and ten times as strong.
1. Chapter 1

It was 9:30 pm when Leila escaped the Factory. She spent the last two months slowly override the silent alarm and cameras leading to the escape pods. If she took bits and pieces at a time then those fools will not notice. The cameras will display frozen shots of the empty hall. The girl knew this when she heard the guards talking to a rookie. They point out that the shifts do not include them because of the security system. She enters the pass code from her magic device conjured on scrapes the guards deemed harmless. The mechanic giggled, guards are idiots. She raised a nearby chair in the air, its show time

_Bang!_

"Hey kid it will take more than that to bring this door down." A guard says into the door's intercom.

_Bang!_

"Seriously kid its best if you stop it."

_Bang!_

"Stop it or you're going to hurt yourself."

…

"Finally"

_Bang!_

"Damn it," The angry guard quickly unlocks the door. A punch in the face greets him at the door. He stumbles back a few steps, unaware of the assault... He turns his head back to the girl, livid.

"You are helping me escape." She commands him

"Like hell I am."

"Well I guess there is only one way to solve this," Her right fist swings, "is by force."

The guard doges the girl's right hooks and tries his own. She ducks and kicks him but he catches it. The guard throws her to the wall behind him. He lifts his left leg up for the final blow but Leila's sweep kick is faster. He falls on his back and she quickly sits on him. She searches his pockets for a weapon and pulls out a knife to his throat..."Now you are going to help me unless you want to lose a finger, one at a time."

Once he agreed, which she found suspicious because he was determined to apprehend her. The mechanic decides to allow him to help afterward she will knock him out before he does her. The escape ran smoothly after the agreement. Whenever a guard asks where they are going the guard, Banes, explains that the kid wants to make some last minute improvements on their merchandise. This did not surprise the guards when Leila has done this several times before. Banes tell her the escape pods are close to the hangar. It is in one hallway down but the path is long. Along the way Banes craftily turns the panic button attached to his belt.

At the end of the hall, it is a dead end. Soon they hear foot steps behind them, "It's the end of the road for you, kid." said Banes with a smile.

SCANNING…VOICE RECOGNIZED, said a feminine voice coming from the wall behind them. Both of them jumped in surprise. Suddenly two scanners appeared on the wall. One is big enough for a finger the other an eye.

PLEASE INSERT THUMB ON BOTTOM SCANNER…

The others are coming closer and with shots of gunfire. Banes stared at the wall in shock. Blood splatters on the wall... He falls. Leila with wide eyes covers her mouth. This is the first time someone has died in front of her. She was one of the lucky ones who only witness the violence in the newspapers and news reports.

PLEASE INSERT THUMB ON BUTTOM SCANNER…

The security system snaps her out of it. She had to get out of here first and worry about it later. Who knows if she will escape next time? She pulls the dead man's hand up and places his thumb on the scanner.

SCANNING…SCANNING…COMPLETE. PLEASE STARE DIRECTLY INTO THE SCANNER.

Leila knew she could not hold this mass up to scan his eye without moving. She could barely stand on her toes to reach his height. There is only one thing to do, take out the eye. Pull the knife out and wince as she carves it out. She quickly stands on her toes to reach to scanner with the blood hand.

SCANNING…SCANNING…SCANNING…COMPLETE.

A line appears on the wall and separates into an opening. She runs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing and its characters except for the characters Leila and Jared.

She ran through the door before it closed. Through the bridge the lights shimmer into a bright glow. Her ears ringing and drums beating in her heart. Where are the starirs?

_Welcome to the Zeus hanger…the doors will open in thirty minutes...please enter an escape pod…_

Down the stairs she ran to the first floor. Dashing through the escape pod after escape pod. Where is he?

_Twenty minutes until hanger opes… _

She ran halfway through the hangar , no sign of him.

_Ten minutes…_

The stomach leapt and her brow furrowed, time is running out. He is an a no show but didn't he start the countdown?

SLAM!

Leila eyes narrowed filling her face with scorn. She bent down on her knees and crept into the other room. A man in uniform is holding down a guard. His hand hidden by the open folds of the officer's coat, but it is suspicious near his crouch.

"Look at what we have here," Leila says as the uniform man hand sinks deeper into the coat, the guard swerms.

"There you are. Why the hell are you late? There are no fucking hot guys here! How the hell did you get laid in this fuck hole?"

"You ungrateful, selfish son of a bitch. I am stuck here because you had to be kidnapped!"

"Fuck that, I got laid and escaped only to find you still here. What's your excuse?"

"The guard was determined to follow orders and hit the panic button on his belt…they shot him down and I had to cut his eye out to get in—Lets go!"

"Fine, fine" Make to get up. Pulling away from the squirming guard his hand still firmly in his pants.

Leila looks disturb at the display, quickly opens the door.

"There they are!" says guard, "SHOOT THEM."

The man ducks shoving the guards to the ground slamming his head down before turning him over for cover as he pulled out the gun he's been grasping and shots.

Guns blasting, they run into a nearby pod. The man, Jared, has a better shot than she expected. Several guards were already on the ground. Their hands holding on to the bloody stains on their uniform, other guards stayed on the ground. Meanwhile,Leila is pressing buttons as fast as she can.

_FIVE MINUTES…_

Seeing there could be no other way Jared pulled something out of his pocket with hand not shooting letting the guard go. The guard immediately ran shouting about a boob. The guards started to aim at Jared who throws an object that looked to be a mini bomb famous in games. Then he jumped into the pod.

Sparks fly though the object. The guards eyes widen and their bodies stiffen. Their minds have yet to register the threat until a guard screams 'BOMB.' Bodies scramble to run for their lives. Jared shuts the door.

"Hurry up and get this damn thing in the air!" Jared yells as he sits in the seat next to her.

"Do you want to do this Captain Commando?"


End file.
